For example, an ATM (Automated Teller Machine) is here taken as an example of the electronic apparatus. A touch panel is attached to the display surface of the ATM. In the operation using the ATM, a user inputs -information through the touch panel, and a feedback to user's input operation is realized by a device added to the outside of the ATM. The added device realizes the feedback by changing images on the display window of the ATM or by changing sounds using a speaker or sounder.
In the case where a small electronic apparatus such as a PDA, to which the feedback system realized by the method of changing images or sounds is applied, is used outdoor, it may be difficult to sufficiently convey a feedback due to ambient noise or darkness. In addition, when the user points an icon or the like on the display window with a finger, the image may be covered by the finger, so that feedback information due to the change of images cannot be conveyed to the user.
Some attempts to give a tactual feedback to a touch panel in one way or another have already been disclosed.
In the coordinate input device disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 9-251347 (published Sep. 22, 1997), a combination of a touch panel and mechanical switch causes “click sense”. The information display device and operation input device disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 11-212725 (published Aug. 6, 1999) uses a piezoelectric element or the like to offer a tactual feedback to a touch panel. In the devices currently available, unless a laminated piezoelectric element or bimorph piezoelectric element is used, displacement is too small to obtain the feedback in practice. Jpn. UM. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 63-164127 (published Oct. 26, 1988) describes that a piezoelectric material is used for a touch panel switch to give a tactual feedback to a touch panel. However, the application is limited to an optical touch panel. The display device disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 11-85400 (published May 30, 1999) is a combination of an image display, input device, and vibrator. However, there is no concrete description in the document related to, for example, actuator type or supporting method. The document mainly describes a configuration in which an input detection sensor (unclear type) is provided under the image display device.